1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to support devices, and more particularly to apparatus for replaceably suspending a selected object from a fixed member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the manufacture of welded steel cans, it is necessary that the welded seams be heated. A common method of heating the can seams is to propel them sequentially along a horizontal path concentric with their longitudinal axes so as to pass under one or more elongated gas burners. The gas burners are installed in end to end relation, and they are normally suspended from an overhead framework. One well known burner is marketed under the trademark Flynn. The Flynn burners have a width of approximately four inches and a length of approximately five feet. The burners produce a soft flame along their bottom sides, and the can seams are proximate the flames as the cans are propelled along the length of the burners.
To properly heat the can seams, it is essential that the burner nozzles be very accurately located relative to the moving cans in both directions transverse to the axis of can movement. Further, the burner nozzles must be parallel to the axis of can movement.
After a period of operation, the gas burners require routine cleaning or other maintenance. Accordingly, it is common practice to periodically remove a burner from the framework, clean it, and reinstall it. It is very important that the burner be returned to its original correct location after cleaning.
To facilitate removal and accurate replacement of Flynn burners after cleaning, it is known to suspend the burners by means of adjustable components. FIGS. 1 and 2 show typical prior apparatus 1 for adjustably mounting a burner 3 to a fixed framework 5. The apparatus 1 is present on both longitudinal ends of the burner 3. The burner includes an end plate 7 on both ends thereof. A pair of long screws 9 are threaded into each plate 7. The screws 9 pass through associated holes in the vertical leg 11 of an angle 13. The framework 5 typically includes a second angle 15. The angle 13, screws 9, and burner 3 are suspended from the framework angle 15 by a second pair of screws 17. The screws 17 pass through horizontal legs 19 and 21 in the angles 13 and 15, respectively. Vertical adjustment of the burner relative to the framework and to the axis 23 of travel of the cans 25 is provided by double nuts 27 and 28 on each screw 17. Horizontal adjustment of the burner relative to the framework and transverse to the can axis 23 is achieved by means of slots 29 in the horizontal leg 21 of the angle 15. Nuts 31 lock the screws 17 in their proper horizontal location within the slots 29. At least a portion of the burner plate 7 normally underlies the framework angle 15. Thermal expansion of the burner is accommodated by the sliding of the shanks 14 of the screws 9 within the holes in the vertical leg 11 of the angle 13.
The burner mounting apparatus 1 has a number of disadvantages, which are aggravated by the mounting apparatus being invariably located in a relatively inaccessible region of the framework 5. To remove a burner 3 from the framework 5, it is necessary either to reach and loosen the screws 9 from the burner plate 7 or the nuts 27 from the screws 17. Because of the confined working area, it is sometimes necessary to remove both the screws 9 and the nuts 27. The nuts 28 are also frequently disturbed. The screws 9 are often seized due to the heat produced by the burner. In addition, it is necessary that the burner be supported by external means while a person removes the screws 9 or nuts 27. Tools, effort, and excessive time are thus required.
A related disadvantage of the prior mounting apparatus 1 pertains to the replacement of the burner 3 after servicing. Again, tools are required, and manipulating the tools and mounting components within the space available is awkward and difficult The proper alignment of an installed burner 3 is almost always destroyed when the burner is removed. It is thus necessary to realign the burner by additional manipulation of the various screws or nuts when it is replaced after servicing.
The result of the foregoing problems is that the prior mounting apparatus 1 is generally unsatisfactory.